


Времена, они меняются

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: Завултоны [1]
Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Non-Chronological, Psychology, Unrequited Love, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Высших не зря называют магами вне категорий. Для них нет рамок и ограничений. Даже если они были, больше — нет.





	Времена, они меняются

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — пост«Сумеречный». AU относительно последующих книг.
> 
> Авторы посвящают работу своему любимому автору Завултонов hirasava. Это любовь (с)
> 
> Гет Шрёдингера — он вроде есть, а вроде и нет. Слэш, кстати, такой же.
> 
> Много рефлексии Антона. Фик почти целиком из неё и состоит.

Он пытался сконцентрироваться, но комната дрожала перед глазами.  
— Что, совсем тебя Пресветлый Гесер замучил, Антоша?  
— Вы. Вы меня все замучили своими интригами, Высшие. И не называй меня так... фамильярно, — Антон поморщился. Тонкие пижонские сигареты с привкусом вишни — из портсигара Завулона — и дорогой коллекционный коньяк — из личного бара Завулона — не радовали. Антон всегда странно чувствовал себя в резиденции Тёмных на Тверской, а уж в личных апартаментах Завулона вообще был впервые. И даже сам не знал, почему сегодня, после всего, ноги привели его именно сюда.  
— Ааа... не нравится? — Завулон вальяжно раскинулся в широком, явно антикварном кожаном кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и покачивая носком ботинка. Всетемнейший был расслаблен и довольно жмурился всякий раз, когда отпивал неестественно сладкий (таким его нынче уже не делают) коньяк. — А ведь, между прочим, ты первый начал... фамильярничать. Вечно мне «тыкаешь», хотя вот не припомню, чтоб мы пили на брудершафт. Можем, впрочем, прямо сейчас это исправить, — он даже не шевельнулся, не подался вперёд. Знал, что Антон всё равно откажется.  
А ведь и правда... Антон снова поморщился. Странно, но с Завулоном они действительно всегда были на «ты», с самой первой их встречи. Ни с одним другим Высшим — древним — Великим — Антон себе подобного панибратства не позволял. Даже с Гесером, хоть тот и был Антону первым учителем, в каком-то смысле самым близким ему Иным. А вот с Завулоном — пожалуйста. Раньше Антон не замечал, словно всё в рамках нормы, словно так и должно быть. А Завулон позволял... Почему, интересно? Уж точно не от большого уважения и любви, и даже не за давностию прожитых совместно, в одном времени, на одной планете, лет, как это было у них с Пресветлым.  
— Полагаю, твоя Плеть Шааба заменила нам и шампанское, и поцелуи... Всетемнейший, — Антон нарочно скопировал чуть высокомерный издевательский тон. Получилось похоже, но чего-то не хватало... Наверное, всё же опыта. За две с лишним тысячи лет жизни можно научиться контролировать каждую модуляцию своего голоса, так, что ни одна живая душа не заметит ни фальши, ни того, что скрывается за маской.  
Завулон ностальгически усмехнулся. Сложное это было время, когда Завулон пытался его убить, но не смог. И неясно, что теперь думает Всетемнейший по этому поводу — радуется ли своему промаху, досадует ли.  
Завулон, бесспорно, числился среди врагов всех Светлых, и уж у Антона было больше поводов, чтоб его ненавидеть, чем у большинства Дозорных. Тот случай с Плетью далеко не первый и не последний, когда Завулон хотел — и мог бы — его убить. Но вместе с тем относиться к Всетемнейшему с однозначной неприязнью не получалось. Иногда он выручал — как перед ритуалом с Книгой Судьбы. Иногда почти по-дружески поддразнивал — почти при каждой встрече. Благодаря ему Антон лучше узнавал мир Иных — и своего Наставника в частности. Они были как два противоположно заряженных артефакта одного действия — Великий Светлый и Великий Тёмный. И их Сила, полученная в корне разным путём, несла один и тот же результат. Действительно впору запутаться, что Антону успешно удавалось на протяжении многих лет.  
И в конечном итоге оказалось, что Пресветлый заботится о своём последнем, единственном в этом столетии, ученике ничуть не больше, чем Всетемнейший — о своём давнем враге.  
— Ты ведь знал, верно?  
— Знал ли я?.. — Завулон показательно удивился. И тут же ответил с покровительственной усмешкой: — Да все знали, Антош. Наши — Тёмные; ваши — Светлые... И только ты, самый преданный Свету идеалист...  
— Прекрати издеваться, — Антон устало выдохнул. Колючий тон Завулона, откровенно похабный, ему не понравился. Всетемнейший редко бывал настолько желчен. А ведь, казалось бы, что ему за печаль?  
— Ты теперь Высший, Городецкий, — эти слова Завулон произнёс неожиданно серьёзно, будто бы даже подобрался, хоть позы и не сменил. — Это не первое и не последнее открытие из тех, что принесёт тебе новый статус.  
Антон помнил, каким удивительным когда-то казалось то, что Высшие могут сменить цвет. Гесер объяснял это так, что, чтобы выйти вне категорий, маг — или волшебница — должны прожить много лет, потерять многих близких, полностью забыть о своей человеческой сущности. Антону повезло — или не повезло? — оказаться тем самым Высшим, который не прожил ещё и одной человеческой жизни, не принял новое Сумеречное имя, потерял пусть многих, но не всех друзей, а жена и дочь его и подавно были Иными — от них отказываться Антону не пришлось. И всё же теперь Антон ясно видел, что Гесер лукавил тогда. Не только человечность удерживает Иных от смены цвета, ох, не только она...  
— У тебя такое лицо, Антоша, будто ты сейчас или в Сумраке растворишься, или сторону сменишь, — нарочито небрежно заметил Завулон, видно, и впрямь углядев что-то в его взгляде. И вот вроде бы снова фиглярствует, ни жестом, ни ухмылкой не выдаёт себя, и в голосе нет ничего личного, но Антон отчего-то нутром чует, что Завулон ему сочувствует. Раньше Антон бы решил, что это унизительно — жалость Тёмного. Но сегодня покровительственное отношение успокаивает. Возможно, именно за этим Антон и пришёл. Раньше — вот ещё вчера — с теми же чувствами Антон сидел бы в кабинете Гесера, изучал побрякушки в его шкафах, заряженные самыми разными заклинаниями, и Пресветлый с той же ироничностью, что присуща всем, наверное, древним Иным, подшучивал бы над запутавшимся Городецким, потерявшим ориентиры. Всё-таки очень они похожи, главы московских Дозоров. — Поверь мне, старому ко...ллекционеру, нам, Иным, не стоит привязываться к чему-либо по-настоящему. Вещи теряются, ломаются, женщины — уходят, предают. Даже — и особенно — Иные.  
— Поэтому ты предпочитаешь предавать первым? — с наигранным равнодушием спросил Антон. Раньше — вчера — рассуждения Всетемнейшего его бы покоробили. Непременно вспомнилась бы та история с Алисой Донниковой, принёсшая смерть и ведьме, и несчастно влюблённому в неё Светлому. Сегодня Антон слушал и пытался принять чужой колючий опыт.  
Неожиданно подумалось: почему он такой? Неужели когда-то — давно — и Завулон был таким же наивным, любящим, ждущим ответа? Ведь не на пустом месте нарос его цинизм, расчетливость, отстранённость. Сколько их было — тех, кто ушёл и предал Тёмного мага, Высшего Тёмного, Великого Всетемнейшего?.. Или же не было таких? Может, Завулон сразу родился холодной эгоистичной сволочью? Может, потому он и стал Тёмным?  
— Предать, Антоша, изначально можно только того, кто тебе верит, — нравоучительно заметил тем временем объект его пристального изучения. Завулон видел, что Антон по-настоящему заинтересован, как бы Городецкий ни таился за показным спокойствием. Аура Антона пестрила самыми яркими тонами, Городецкий буквально бурлил.  
Ничего, скоро научится. Высшие быстро учатся невозможному.  
— Понимаю. Тёмным не верь никогда. — В эту игру — «додумайся сам» — они с Гесером играли часто. — Поверил Всетемнейшему — значит, заслужил быть преданным. «Жила-была девочка, сама виновата»?  
— Примерно так, Антоша, примерно так, — Завулон качнул головой. Он и раньше подозревал, что Гесер неспроста так вцепился в своего ученика. Что-то в Городецком было... иррациональное. Антон — как локатор, чутко принимает все «волны» собеседника, неосознанно улавливает то, о чём другие пока не догадываются. Вот и с Костей так вышло.  
Впрочем, тут Завулон не до конца честен. Саушкина он разгадал чуть раньше — когда тот сам напросился в сопровождение. Хотя Завулон сперва решил, что дело в возможности побыть с Городецким почти наедине, без его насмерть завязанной Светлой зазнобы.  
Все Дозоры имели милую привычку отслеживать интересы своих подчинённых, и ведьмочки стабильно докладывали Завулону об этой странной костиной причуде — с мужчинами тот связей не имел, но иногда, позволяя очередной ведьмочке ласкать его ртом, повторял одно и то же имя. Антон. Ненормальный, неправильный Светлый каким-то чудом влез в голову — не в душу же, откуда у него душа? — вампира.  
Вампиров Городецкий не терпел, пусть те и липли к нему сами с поразительной настойчивостью и единодушием. А вот с Костиком играть в Ван Хеллсинга не получалось — как-никак, мальчик рос на глазах Городецкого, был лишь немногим младше, таскался к нему сперва со своими подростковыми бедами, потом — с Иными. Завулон однажды специально проверял досье на Городецкого, искал новые, ранее не прощупанные болевые точки своего визави — слишком странно было то, что до Светланы Городецкий не позволял себе интрижек ни с другими Иными, ни даже с людьми. Но если в прошлом Городецкого и скрывались неучтённые скелеты, то ни в досье Дневного Дозора, ни даже в полученном в обмен на небольшую услугу досье Инквизиции этого обнаружить не удалось. И к Саушкину Антон относился со спокойной симпатией, чуть покровительственной. Немного — с сожалением. Вампир всё-таки... Завулон готов был поспорить, что Антон и сейчас не до конца осознавал, почему именно его Костик выбрал для ритуала Фуаран. Наивный Светлый. Кто хочет, тот и обведёт вокруг пальца. Вон как Гесер с его идеей фикс о Светлом Абсолюте. Старый ко...  
Как бы то ни было, именно Антон первым догадался, чем обернётся затея с первым Иным в космосе, тут ни Завулон, ни Гесер его обскакать не смогли. И тем больше удивляла поразительная слепота Городецкого в отношении его собственной личной жизни.  
— Видеть их всех не хочу, — неожиданно очень чётко произнёс Городецкий. И по лицу видно было, что решил он твёрдо.  
Завулон усмехнулся — который раз за вечер.  
— Так никто ж и не заставляет, Антош. Даже забавно выходит: свежеиспечённый Высший Светлый отсиживается дома у Высшего Тёмного, пока вся Светлая конница и вся Светлая рать роют носом землю и ищут способ набросить привязку заново. Анекдот в лучших традициях вашей конторы — и всё на пользу делу Тьмы.  
— Спасибо, Завулон, — с чувством поблагодарил Антон. — А я-то чуть было не начал думать о тебе хорошо.  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Обращайся. Свистнуть ведьмочку, чтоб постелила тебе в гостевой спальне? Кроватку согрела?  
— Не надо. Всё равно не усну, — подтекст Городецкий услышал, но нарочно проигнорировал. Хоть и верил — предлагает Завулон всерьёз: и постелить, и ведьмочку для согрева.  
— Ну как знаешь. А я — на боковую.  
Всетемнейший безбоязненно оставил непутёвого Светлого в гостиной, и даже охранные заклятья на кабинете проверять не стал. Едва ли Городецкому хотелось шпионить в пользу Гесера, повязавшего его приворотом. Не сегодня.

***

На Светлану смотреть было странно. Такое бывает, когда случайно встречаешь любимую телезвезду в супермаркете — в растянутой кофте, наброшенной второпях, без макияжа, выбирающую целые луковицы среди гнилья, над которым вьётся мошка. Как будто слетает какой-то волшебный флёр очарования — и видишь обычного чужого человека, о котором не знаешь и, в общем-то, не хочешь ничего знать.  
_Волшебный флёр._  
Антон очнулся от глубокой задумчивости и попытался вникнуть в то, что говорил Гесер: о том, что они отслеживают ситуацию в космосе; о том, что наблюдатели засекли и даже умудрились записать — на человеческую технику и на кристаллы памяти — разрушение Фуарана; о том, что Инквизиция не намерена предъявлять Светлым протестов в связи с появлением в их рядах нового Высшего...  
Бесполезно.  
И тогда Антон потянулся вглубь себя, в тень, трепещущую под опущенными ресницами, в Сумрак, который помнит. Сумрак помнил первых людей и тех, кто был до них. Сумрак помнил, каким мог быть мир во всём множестве вселенных. Сумрак помнил, как одиннадцать лет назад Антона инициировали, якобы сломав блок, который мешал Антону видеть Иных. Сумрак помнил — за одиннадцать лет этот поступок изменил столько жизней, что Сумрак не мог это забыть, — он помнил, что Антон был бы Тёмным. Если бы не вмешался Гесер. Сумрак помнил — и следы заклятья не до конца ещё растворились в его серых нитях, — как вплеталась в инициацию Городецкого тонкая вязь.  
Антон смотрел на Светлану, смотрел сквозь Сумрак, сразу сквозь несколько слоёв — спасибо, Костя, — и не видел на ней таких же следов. В её судьбу — судьбу Великой Светлой, которая стала матерью Абсолютной, — вмешательство было мимолётным. Ей было предназначено. Ему — нет.  
Гесер замолк посреди фразы. Нет, он не мог прочесть сейчас, о чём Антон думает, по крайней мере магически — не мог. Пусть Гесер бесконечно опытнее и искуснее, в Силе они теперь были равны.  
Но Гесеру достаточно было видеть его лицо, и он уже знал: Антон видит. Видит, как его бережно отловили в дикой природе, укололи лёгкой прививкой доверия, усыпили обещанием выбора и поместили в просторный вольер Назначения. В соседний хотели поместить Игоря, но тот — вот неудача! — не прошёл естественный отбор. Погиб. Из-за этой нелепой смерти запасной вариант стал основным. Но великий эксперимент великого комбинатора продолжился.  
По-хорошему, открывать портал в таком состоянии — сравни попытке суицида. Особенно если это твой первый самостоятельно построенный портал. Особенно если строишь ты его в пустоту, не зная координат конечной точки, просто тянешься куда-то, где, как тебе кажется, делать новую прививку и ставить новую клетку не будут.  
Антон обнаружил себя перед незнакомой дверью цвета венге. Портал вывел его ровно к двери, и других на лестничной клетке не было — поэтому Антон решил позвонить. Но дверь открылась раньше, чем он дотянулся до кнопки звонка, и на пороге оказался Завулон. Явно тоже из портала и в той же сорочке, в которой пару часов назад провожал Антона на бой с Костей.  
Антон почему-то не удивился. На него накатило очень тупое ощущение безразличия, и теперь он смотрел на весь мир и себя сквозь эту пелену, приглушающую цвета и звуки. Удивление или сомнения сквозь пелену не пробивались.  
— Ну заходи, — Завулон тоже не удивился и лишь посторонился с пути.  
Следующие полчаса Антон обменивался с Великим Тёмным короткими спокойными фразами, где вопрос об алкогольных предпочтениях в это время дня легко сменился рассказом о самом большом предательстве в его жизни. Завулон отвечал безобидными колкостями и, кажется, даже не возражал против того, что его записали в психоаналитики для сорвавшегося с катушек Светлого.  
Антон пришёл именно за этим.  
Когда наутро Антон проснулся в том же кресле, где оставил его Завулон, он ещё пару секунд чувствовал то же отупение и безразличие. А потом услышал привычные, но очень странные для этого утра звуки.  
Завулон жарил на кухне омлет. Сам — без прислуги и без магии. Почти не глядя на плиту, он пил кофе — намытая до блеска турка капала водой с держателя над раковиной — и читал что-то в своём телефоне. Антон простоял в проходе долгих несколько секунд и, не дождавшись царственного всетемнейшего внимания, кашлянул.  
— Спасибо, что выслушал вчера. И я пойму, если ты потом используешь это против меня. Понятия не имею, о чём думал, когда пришёл сюда...  
— Не устаю поражаться тому, какими хамами вы вырастаете, Светлые, — Завулон всё же поднял глаза от экрана смартфона. — Допустим, ты чувствуешь неловкость. Но неужто ты считаешь, что, нагрубив мне, выйдешь из этой ситуации с прибытком? Ты же сам себя ещё глубже закапываешь, Городецкий. И если сперва ещё можно было решить, что ты переживёшь подставу от своего дражайшего шефа и сможешь идти дальше, то теперь ты совершенно точно в панике. И первым делом подставляешься под удар Тёмного. Браво.  
Антон выслушал короткую отповедь молча, проглотил, повертел мысленно в голове, пытаясь распробовать чужой взгляд на вещи. Взгляд этот горчил как пилюля и, наверное, был схож с ней по действию. Во всяком случае Антон внезапно ощутил в себе слабое желание повозражать, а это уже было лучше утренней апатии.  
— Омлетом, так и быть, поделюсь, а вот кофе или ещё что делай себе сам. Алиту я ради тебя дёргать не стану — она животное ночное, в такую рань не просыпается, тем более чтоб заботиться о Светлых, — с издёвкой заметил Завулон. Разумеется, вариант, что он сам станет обихаживать Светлого, в его голове даже не возник.  
Тем не менее, отложив телефон на стойку, Завулон и впрямь достал вторую тарелку и разложил омлет для двоих. Порции получились маленькими — и сразу верилось, что изначально делиться Всетемнейший не планировал.  
_Неужели он так жалко выглядит, что даже Завулона проняло?_ Антон ощутил новый укол возмущения — и почувствовал себя подозрительно живым. Даже отчётливое понимание того, что Тёмный наверняка именно так всё и рассчитал, даже дурацкий омлет пополам не мешали.  
Позавтракали молча. Вместо кофе — у Всетемнейшего на кухне водился только молотый — Антон обошёлся чаем, горьковатый привкус которого преследовал его потом ещё несколько часов. На прощание, перед уходом, Антон повторил «Спасибо» уже куда спокойнее.  
Нужно было решать, что делать дальше со своей жизнью. Шаг первый — никакого Дозора. 


End file.
